A conventional interior lighting unit may be placed within the rearward portion of a vehicle for illuminating the space in front of it, i.e., primarily for the passengers sitting upon the rearward seats of the car. When loading the luggage area or trunk, it is also desirable to obtain an illumination of the luggage area, or of the loading area of a station wagon. Therefore, additional lamps are necessary for these purposes. However, prior lighting units have failed to provide appropriate lighting for all such areas in a single unit.